Altenate Universe
by LiLmomo99
Summary: Jamie and my OC Janice get a mirror to another universe and Janice ends up in Jamie's world. This leads up for a race against time to get back to her own dimension. Enjoy! R&R (RATING MAY CHANGE OVER TIME) sorry for the crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

**The story plot is that Jamie gets a mirror the same time as my O.C. Janice Lauren. They find out by hearing voices on the other side of the mirror. They look very closely and see each other. This is the start of their growing relationship Jamie/OC (in the future)  
**

**Prologue**

Jane Lauren's P.O.V.

"c'mon let's go now!" My little brother Stephen Logan said. "come on!" my aunt Amber said. We were going to this garage sale to go get some things. We had to move in with our aunt because things weren't going good at our parent's household.

_Flashback..._

_One month ago we came home from Disney Land and my mom just went straight to the room without a word. I knew that something was wrong. She would usually go to the desk and write about her day and recap what had happened recently that day. It was 8:19 P.M. that time dad sent us to bed. "Janice what's wrong with mom and dad?" Logan whispered to me "i don't know but I've got a plan to figure out." i whispered back. At 9:56 my mom came to see if we were sleeping. Luckily i was a good enough actress for my mom believe that i was sleeping. Before she closed the door she kissed Logan's head. "i know that you are awake Janice." she said quietly. "I'm sorry Janice,I'm leaving you guys...forever." my heart stopped "w-w-what do you mean? was it something that i did? did i say something? did i not do anything to make you stop loving us?" "no sweetheart things between mommy and daddy are not going as well as we thought that they would be from when we first got married" "did i ruin everything?" "i have got to go now sweetheart...I'll make sure to keep in contact with you...i love you make sure that you tell that to Logan...okay baby?" she said "i promise" "bye baby girl...i love you" she said as she left. I haven't heard from her since _

My eyes got kinda teary thinking about it.

_Flashback #2_

_Two days after my mom left...my dad came home drunk. He started hitting me and telling me that if Me and Logan Weren't born that he would still be with said that It's my fault that she left "she left because of you,you are the reason that she left us...why she left me" he said as he punched me_

_End of Flashbacks_

When we arrived at the garage sale. I saw this beautiful mirror. i asked my aunt if we could get this. "sure you can" we bought a few other things then left. When we got home, we went to my room to hang my mirror. Little did i know that this would be the start of the biggest adventure ever.

**Yay! Thus the end of the prologue. Oh yeah if you read my Ice Age story 'Time Travel' it might take a while because i am tossing around ideas and so i can use your help**

**Jane: yeah she really does**

**Me: shut up!**

**Jane: Please Rate And Review!**

**Me: yeah please *puppy dog eyes*  
**

**I really hope that you liked this one guys! Till' next time guys! (P.S. if you have a Fun Run account add me! My username is Lilmomo19)  
**

**~LiLmomo99 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am obsessed with one way or another by 1D. I.D.K why. SO i decided to just let this story just be a bit random in a few chapters since i won't be updating very very often. So let's get on with the story now?  
**

**Chapter 1**

Janice's P.O.V.

"would he say he's in L.O.V.E? Well if it was me then i would" i sang as i read the book '13 Treasures'. There was nothing to do as i waited for my friends to come pick me up so we can go to our gymnastics showdown in Vegas. They said that they would pick me up at 5:00 p. it's 3:48 PM. I woke up early because i was so excited,and i would've fallen asleep on the tour bus right away anyway.I decide to change. So i put this on: I put on a gray shirt with a skull and cross bones with a black vest. I put on navy blue jeans. i look at the clock again 3:53. "GR!" i growled in frustration. I had always been told that i was always impatient. I was tired of singing and tired of reading. I took a quick look in the mirror. I hear words but I can't quite hear what it's saying. I lean closer to hear better. I accidentally lean too close and fall in. I thought it was strange. Eventually I land. I look at my surroundings. It looks like a boy-ish version of my bedroom. " who are you and how did you get in my room?" I hear a Boy's voice. " I. Am Janice I don't know **how** I got here actually.

**Sorry for a really short chapter I needed to update as soon as I could the next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one was**


End file.
